Oceans Apart
by i was not magnificent
Summary: He was an ocean away, an ocean apart from her. -Niley three shot.
1. Struck Down

**WARNINGS**

he = Nick  
her = Miley  
They don't say or think eachothers names. Yet.  
I lost inspiration for this sometimes, but lets see what you think.

**THREE SHOT. New chapter on New Years Eve :)**

* * *

**Her**

"Amazing!" I smiled the photographer continued to compliment Liam and I with our shots. Paris. The City of Love. It made perfect sense right now that Liam and I were here, in the view of the Eiffel Tower. Shooting some shots for various magazines today, I would have rathered we were somewhere inside. I loved Liam, I really did. His dirty blond hair and sexy accent, any girl would fall for him. But my mind always pictured those brown eyes that I truly missed.

"Smiles, what's wrong?" Liam asked. _He, _the brown eyes superstar, used to call me that. No one close to me ever called me Smiles except him. For some reason, I smiled and let Liam call me that, even though it sent chills up my spine. I heard his voice inside my head, laughing, singing 'My Girl' and calling me Smiles. I was his Smiles. I was.

We had worked things out this year, everything. For a couple of months, It was just like 2006. Heaven. But the tours and work got in the way, just like before. It always got in the way.

Liam still stared at me, with his deep blue eyes. They looked a lot like mine. But my mind somehow made them look brown like _his_ eyes. I smiled and nodded to tell him I was fine, a constant lie I was telling these days. The photographer asked for a bit more movement, so I started to swing around Liam and sang Ring-around-the-Rosie with him. He smiled and walked slowly instead of prancing with me. _He_ would have pranced.

"Okay, guys. That was great. How about we take a break and go to the next location, it's just up the street. Kay?" Vicki called out. Liam and I nodded, I took my coat from my Mother's arms. My hair was tugging at my roots where the extensions were placed in, and I just wore a shimmery shirt, with a black skirt. Not the best for the weather like today. The clouds were coming in, just little thin ones, but I could tell rain was coming. I could always tell when rain was coming.

"You look gorgeous," Liam whispered, walking beside me behind my Mom.

I had to make myself forget _him, _I had too. We were done; I could barely talk to him anymore. Sure, we told the paparazzi and the media that we were still 'best friends,' but how can you be best friends with the person you're in love with? It's impossible; I had found that out the hard way.

And Liam wasn't freakishly famous like Nick, he wouldn't go on tour any time soon, he wouldn't leave me. He was stable; he was private about anything going on with me. Liam was the guy for me. Sure, he sometimes acted like he thought I was a kid, but he was sweet. And he didn't care to show ourselves in public.

_He_ was too perfect for me.

We arrived at the grassy field Liam and I were to shoot in, I was about to go to the fountain to stare at the fish for a minute, but Liam caught my hands and pulled me around to face him.

"I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but I love you Smiles. A lot. Thought I should let you know. Now let's go kick some photo session butt, okay?" He smiled and lead me to the shoot sight. I couldn't help thinking that _he_ would have said the same thing. He was before.

"Okay, how about we get a kiss here. How would that go with you two?" She didn't know that Liam and I were together. I surprised she hadn't seen the pictures yet of us in the city a couple of days ago. We had been making out all over the place as per to Adam instruction to publicize the movies soon release.

"That would go just fine Madam," Liam called out. Before I could protest, Liam smacked his lips onto mine. Hearing how much the director loved it, I kissed back. I smiled and pretended the lips were _his_.

**Him **

San Juan. It was beautiful. The skies were as blue as her eyes. We were oceans apart for the holidays, not that it mattered. She pretty much hates me. Joe keeps trying to tell me that she doesn't, but she and I haven't talked in weeks. She took my suggestion for a break to harshly, I guess. But while she prance around with Liam, I sat in my room all night, just thinking about her. She was slowly killing me, but I still loved her just as much. Maybe even more.

"Hey, show time." Joe walked into my room, in his black coat and dress pants, his hair spiked up and cut short like old times. It was our last show of the year today, till January. We had all decided to play our old songs for the concert tonight, and I was planning on singing a special song with a missing piece of it. Joe was the only one who knew.

"You sure about this?" he asked. "I know you miss her and everything, but you can't let her control your feelings like this Nick. And you know I love her like a sister, but you're my brother. My little brother. I can't see you hurt like this."

"I love her. And I'm sure. You tell the band? " I saw pictures on Oceanup today. I don't even know why I went on there, the site is always so inaccurate, but at least now I know what she was doing in Paris with _him_. I remember throwing my laptop across my room when I saw _her _lips on _his_. And she was smiling too.

"Yeah, we go on in 5. You'll play 7th." My favourite number, _her_ favourite number. 7 things. I nodded and started to get up and walk to wherever Dad and Kevin were for the show, when Joe caught my arm. I let out a big sigh of anger. He was so nosy today.

"What Joe?" I asked turning around to face him. Everyone was going to be so surprised about his short hair.

"I'm worried about you lil Bro." When did Joe suddenly get serious? I shrugged him off and walked over to Dad.

**Her**

_**check oceanup now.  
**__**-manders**_

What did Mandy mean? I pulled the chrome laptop onto my bed and searched up the site I hated most. There was an article about _his_ band playing in Puerto Rico, a very long article. He was wearing a shirt I gave him. Last Christmas. I didn't even know he still had it.

After looking at all the pictures of Kevin and Joe and _him_ signing with the fans, I figured out what Mandy was talking about. There was a video of _him_ singing our song. Our song. But alone.

---

I had promised myself I wouldn't dial this number again, but I found myself hitting his numbers on the blackberry. The phone was at my ear and ringing when someone burst into my room. The blonde haired boy came in calling my name, I dropped the phone and shot off the couch. Liam didn't like it when I called _him_.

"Hey Hon, I got Chinese like you asked. Where are your parents? I got them some too." He walked in with the two bags, and placed them on the coffee table. He almost stepped on my phone, he didn't see it at first. But now he did and had picked it up.

"You're calling him?" His voice rose with each word, he stared at _his_ name on the phone. "WHY!?" he yelled. I jumped back a little, he was so loud. Thank God my parents were across the street below visiting with some crew member before the holiday break.

"Liam, please keep it down. I saw a video; he was singing Before The Storm alone. And I was going to talk about that with him. No big deal. I'm not going to get back together with him." Like I even could. We hadn't talked for weeks now. I heard Demi talking about Selena and _him_ talking again. Like _he_ and _I_ would before.

"You really sure about that? Because I've seen the way you look at him. I never know when you're thinking about him and you're always out of it. He's a douche for turning you down like that, and you're pretty stupid for still thinking about him. It freaks me out Smiles." My anger came out somehow the minute he said that I looked at _him_ differently than usual.

"OFCOUSE I do! I was THIRTEEN when I met him Liam! We were together for 2 years! That's HUGE for kids who were as big as us. Liam, I was in love with him. In love with him. And I'm sorry if I seem out of i all the time but I love him, and he just sang OUR song alone. If you watch the video, your heart will be as broken as mine. And don't you DARE call him a douche. I know he was a jerk in last year ditching me, but I love him more than I will ever love you. Get it? We may be opposites but I love him, and if I don't call him right now, I just might lose him. Give me my phone Liam." I reached up in tears and tried to take the phone back, but I landed on the floor instead. My hand clutching my stinging left cheek.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?" I whispered, pulling myself back up. He stared at me in shock, dropping the phone. "How dare you," I whispered again. I picked up the beat up phone and threw it at him. "Get out of my house, right now. Or so help me Baby Jesus I'll call the cops. You have no right to hit me like that, at all. Why?"

"Mile.. let me explain! You were shouting at me and I was getting so mad that you lied about loving me and I just-"

"Get out." My voice was quivering but I pushed him to the front door still carrying the Chinese food. I almost had him out, but he turned around and held me so tight I couldn't get free from his grasp. He pushed his rough lips onto mine, and didn't let me go when I screamed. One of his arms went and held my waist, another tangled into my hair.

"I love you so much Smiles, just please forgive me-" he started leading kisses down my neck, and bit me a couple times. I screamed and tried to get out of his hold, but it was impossible. His hands were at my neck when he tried taking off my jacket Ashley had given me. I shrieked in horror.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. I bit his hands and ran when he yelled in pain. I couldn't believe he was trying to do that with me. Couldn't believe I trusted him.

I sprinted to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the drying table. I wasn't actually going to use it of course. He came in after me but stopped instantly when he saw the carving knife. "Get out right now, b-before I call the cops. I'm not scared of you Liam, at all. I can't believe you would even try that with me, but then again, you are a typical teenage horny perv. Now I'm serious, get out." He nodded and started to back away, his hands up as if I was a cop with a knife.

"I'm sorry Miley." He left, and I dropped down to the floor in shock.

* * *

I know its sucks, but _Merry Christmas_ :) Thanks for an amazing year on FF, it means a lot.

Part two coming New Years Eve.

**A billions xoxo's x3  
GonnaBreakaway**


	2. Over You

**Her**

Only a couple minutes after Liam left, I heard the door slam against the walls, and feet rushing across the hardwood floors. I was still leaning against the wooden kitchen island, the butcher knife laying beside me. I picked it up, scared that Liam was back. But let it fall when I saw my parents run in the kitchen instead.

"Miley!" Mom exclaimed, taking in the site of her daughter. Tear stained and looking as if she just got out of bed. She sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug, I lay limp. I felt Dad stroking my hair.

"What happened bud?" he whispered.

Bud. Mate. Liam came to mind again, then memories of what happened only a few minutes ago.

"We got a call Miley. I don't know who, but I recognise the number from somewhere. Whoever just said that they heard you screaming on the phone, and to get to you quick. Were you screaming?" Who would have heard me screaming? The neighbors? But they would have come in themselves, so who called?

"Can I see the number?" I mumbled. I reached out from Moms hold and looked at the number on Dad's cell phone history. By the time I read the first 3 numbers, I knew exactly who had called.

"Nick. Nick called you," I whispered, in disbelief, expressing his name for the first time in weeks. How had he known what was happening?

As if reading my thoughts, Mom asked me the same question. "How did Nick know that you were screaming. He's in South America. An ocean away from you. What happened Miley?" she asked more sternly.

I guess I should tell them. I couldn't lie, they found me with a butchering knife beside me. Unless I wanted to tell them I was going emo. "Um, Liam came like I told you with some food. Before he came, I saw this video. It was... Nick. He sang Before The Storm alone last night at their show. I was calling him to talk to him about that, but Liam saw and got mad that I was calling him. He grabbed the phone, and started shouting at me." I paused and watched as Dad's face grew dark and his jaw tightening.

"What happened then? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" Mom asked.

"I tried to get the phone back from him, shouting back at him. I don't think I had disconnected the cell, so he heard me shouting. And when I told Liam that I still thought of Nick all the time, he got mad. Really mad. So he pushed me do-" I cut off hearing Dad cuss and stand up.

"That ass had the nerve to touch you like that?! Why didn't you call us before?!" he shouted.

"Dad, there's more." It didn't calm him down, but he stopped shouting and stood very, very still. As if moving would make him run out the door and hunt Liam, wherever he was.

"That was when I finally got enough anger inside of me to push him to the door and to never talk to me again. But he pushed me into a kiss, and held me there while I tried to get him off of me and out the door. He tried to take off my jacket-" Dad started shouting again to the thin air. Mom told him to calm down.

"I finally broke loose and ran into here, threatening him with the knife. I'm not going emo, so then he apologized and left. I've been sitting here the whole time since he left. That's when I'm guessing Nick called you." Had he listened to everything Liam and I had fought about.

"I'm so sorry Bud, we left you alone here with a boy two years older than you, so sorry Bud," Mom apologized. She had taken up the nickname as well. It sounded funny coming from her.

"I'm fine, really. A little shook up, but I'll be fine. Let's just make sure Dad doesn't get charged of murder and let me take a nap. Kay?" I tried to put on my best smile. A believable smile. It worked. Mom nodded, giving me another squeeze before helping me up and letting me go to my room. I stripped from my jacket and non-broken-in jeans, to sweats and an old, soft Aeropostale shirt that Brandi had given me.

I grabbed my Notebook, and slipped under the covers, not really planning on taking a nap. Yet anyway.

I logged into the computer, and waited as it awoke. When it was finally all set up, I logged into MSN (yes, I still use MSN) and scrolled down the Online list, in search of a certain name.

Taylor Swift, Alyson, Meaghan were on. Even Justin, who I still kept in touch with, from time to time. I smiled when I read his name, his simple MSN name. No fancy letters like Joe or Kevin, just plain Nick Jonas.

After a few moments, I clicked on his name and typed a simple hello.

**--MileyCyrus**  
**hey (:**

A couple seconds later, he replied back.

**Nick Jonas**  
**Hello... you aren't going to shout at me, are you?**

He spelt like a teacher would.

**--MileyCyrus**  
**course not. just wanted to ask you some things.**

**Nick Jonas**  
**Shoot.**

**--MileyCyrus**  
**i loved your perfor. of BTS btw.**

**NickJonas**  
**Thanks Smiles. Sucked that you couldn't be there.**  
**You there?**

_Smiles._

I should have been there. I promised Nick I would do the opening show and the last show of the year. But broken it after we fell apart again and I left for Europe, with Liam.

**--MileyCyrus**  
**.. yeah. sorry about not making it. i wanted 2, really. ):**

**NickJonas**  
**I know, it's fine. Another time. By the way, you okay?**

I knew he defiantly called me parents now.

**--MileyCyrus**  
**Yeah, about that...**  
**Can we do this on web cam? **  
**Face to face, kinda :P**

**NickJonas**  
**Sure. Just give me a second.**

In a few moments, I saw staring at _his_ brown eyes. The ones that I loved the most. "Hey stranger," I whispered, leaning into the web cam so he could hear me better.

"Hey there. You okay? As I asked before." He was in bed too, we were only a few hours ahead of them. I looked out the window for the first time all day and noticed how late it was getting. The sky was a dark blue, almost black. Of course, it was December. The sun came down earlier than usual. The streetlights were coming on, and lights of houses. It looked kind of like New York, minus the skyscrapers.

"Smiles?"

"Why did you sing Before the Storm alone? I know people love the song, by why alone? And why was Joe staring at you weirdly during the song? And why didn't you at least tell me you were going to sing it?" I rambled, keeping the real question inside of me.

"I think you already know the answers Smiles. I saw pictures of you and him kissing on the streets, so I thought I would sing BTS. I really don't know why, but we've always done that. Sang songs that answered each other. You sang 7 things, I sang Can't Have You. You know? We've always had song wars like that. It's _our_ thing. Joe was worried about me I guess. Suddenly he got all brotherly. I'm sure he's outside the door right now making sure I don't bawl out crying or something." He was being so honest today. Usually he's so quiet, even around me.

"Why would Joe be worried about you?" I already guessed the answer.

"Because I'm so heartbroken about you."

* * *

Threeshot surprise!

See you NewYears ;)

**XoXo  
Gonnabreakaway**


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Him**

I don't know why I told her that. Just blurted I guess. But the reaction got to me. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth slowly hung open. I thought she would shut off her computer, but she just sat there. As British people would say, flabbergasted.

"M-me?" she stammered. I heard someone open the door, and for a second I though it was Liam. Who I was going to hunt down, if he did what I think he did over the phone. No one touches Smiles like that.

"Yeah. I miss you Smiles, a lot. I just didn't want to be together when we're an ocean apart, so I asked for a break. But I didn't really want it to end. And then you took it the wrong way and we haven't talked since. And I'm tired of hiding all of this as Kevin advised, so I'm just going to come straight out and say that I miss you." Her mouth was hanging open again. And if the web cam was working right, I think a few tears dropped.

"I-I miss you too," she whispered. I thought I had imagined it at first, that the web cam and glitched. But when I didn't see any movement except Miley staring at me, I saw a tear drop even though the bad qualtiy of the camera. I was about to smile and ask her to get together when she interupted me.

"You called my parents when Liam was kissing me, weren't you?" Screams repeated in my head, Miley's screams. I could picture how terrified she was. When she didn't say anything else, I nodded. I had hoped she wouldn't ask, because we hadn't talked in so long.

"He didn't just try to kiss you, didn't he?" I whispered, only loud enough for her to her hear. Joe was sleeping across the room, already. He was a heavy sleeper but you could never know. "I'm so sorry Smiles," I whispered. She shrugged in her Aeropostale. It was so typical of her. Any other girl would have been bawling her eyes out, she acted as if Liam had just pinched her or accidentally hit her while he carried some Chinese food.

"You are the strongest girl I know Smiles, you know that?" I asked. She perked up and smiled her adorable teeth to me. "Only you could sit here as if nothing happened and sleep at night, only you could do that. Not even Maya, after all that happened to her. She was the strongest one before I met you."

"I was stupid." I began to object, but she kept going. "I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have changed for him and tried to act hot for him. I read some message boards, everyone saying that I'm changing more and more each day. And not in a good way. One girl even said that I was doing the same thing Selena did for you, change herself. I haven't talked to Mandy in months Nick, she was my best friend Nick. Demi is the only one I have kept in touch with. And I KNOW that she's not my best friend, she and Selena are. I've been lying to my fans and my friends and I feel horrible Nick." You could never guess that she felt like this. And I felt my heart tug that I couldn't go over there and comfort her myself. Unless I could swim.

"They're not fans if they say that Smiles. You're growing up, we all are. You've made mistakes, I've made mistakes, we all have. I know that people think that Disney workers have to be perfect but NO ONE is. You told me once that all girls try to change themselves for a guy, you're just being a girl Miley. And if you want to get back to being best friends with Mandy, you gotta call her once in a while. I know from experience that it's hard to keep in touch but you have to try right? Mandy loves you, and so do all your friends back home. And so do I," I whispered, finishing my ramble.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked. I didn't now what the right answer was. If I said friends, she might take it the wrong way again. But I didn't want to get back together over a webcam, where I couldn't run my hands through her brown curls. Where I could kiss her cheek and make her blush pink. I wanted to do in the person.

She spoke as if she read my thoughts. "I love you Nicky, but I'd rather get back together face to face, but if you even want to-"

"Of course I do, I love you. A lot. I threw my laptop across the room whenever I saw you and Liam together. I've been waiting for this for who knows how long. So I guess we'll do it face to face, like we both want. Alright?" She smiled a true Smiley smile, and I showed off my 'Niley smile' as people said.

"Counting down the days. Love you Nicky," she leaned in and blew a kiss to the web cam. I acted corny and pretended to catch it. She was about to shut her laptop and go to sleep, before I called out to her.

"You wanna watch me sleep again, don't you?" She laughed when I nodded sheepishly. "Sweet dreams Nick." We had started doing this in June when she left for Georgia, I couldn't sleep without seeing her at least once.

She adjusted her laptop, laid down and turned off all lights so I could see her. She waved and shut her deep blue eyes, I could hear her breathing lightly in 2 minutes. I laid down too, and stared at her. She felt like a couple centimetres away, when really it was an ocean apart between us.

"Sweet dreams Miley."

* * *

All I'm going to say is Happy New Year. Thanks for enjoying my stories as much as I loved making them.

Wish you hope for the new year, because as Brooke Davis once said, we could all use a little hope sometimes.  
_See you in the New Year :)_

The final Question:  
**How was your year?**

The final Song:  
**Breakaway -Kelly Clarkson**

XoXo everyone,  
GonnaBreakaway


End file.
